LockneCassie
*This Article Was Edited By Zon* This Paraody's the Episode BenWolf. Plot: The Watch is stuck between active mode and Capture mode...You know the rest. Synoposies Our main characters are in Scottland, somewhere the Lockness Monster supposedly resides under the shallow or dark blue waters. Our main characters Cassie, Anna, and Uncle Stallion arrived to the very location a few hours ago. Stallion:*sitting at a restaurant with the girls* Cassie: ''*Yawns* Where are we? ''Anna: *Yawns* Jamacia. Yawns are contagious. Stallion: Better yet, Scottland. Cassie: ''When did we ever go to Europe? ''Anna: When we were sleeping..and I thought we were in Britian. *goes right on to eating* Stallion: *laughs* Epic fail. Someone comes in through the doors dripping wet, wearing a hat similar to a jungle explorist with soaked pants and everything on him is soggy like he just came out of a storm, while it is actually it is a clear day outside. Nerd: ''Nessie is a Alien! That got everyone's attention directed away from their activities and straight in his direction, because news like this is just too hard to believe. ''Cassie: Nessie? Themesong~ Nerd: ''At first, I thought it was Nessie because of the Shadow it cast, but then I saw this red, dragon-like creature, that had peices of sticks poking out it's scales..*takes the drink the Bartender gave him* Thank you *drinks* It had bright yellow eyes like the sun! ''Man: What makes it a Alien? You just described a hybrid combination of Godzilla and Nessie! Nerd: ''*shaky* It came out of the water. on two feet. ''People: *gasp* The three main characteres are busy eating their breakfeast, while Cassie is indeed listening to the tale of the Lochness nerd. Nerd: It had a spike ball on it's tail and I could see it had webbed, frog-like fingers. *takes a breath* It stood like a humanoid! But on it's back were red wings, laced by black marks, like shredded moth wings! Cassie: *stops eating* So you are saying the Lochnessmonster is actually a Alien... Nerd: Correct, but Nessie is referred to as The Loch Ness Monster with spaces. Cassie: Who actually is a Dragon... Nerd: Coorreecttt. Cassie: ''Who went to China posing as Godzilla! ''Nerd: Farfetched, I know. Cassie returns eating her breakfeast, using the silverware with a glass of milk next to it. Her watch's symbol is glowing blue . Man: ''How did you get wet? ''Woman: ''Where did you see the NessiLien! ''Nerd:*sneezes* in Ol' La. *sneezes* It made a Water Tornado before I lef''t. Aa--aahhh--aaahh Choo! *sneezes into a napkin* ---- 'Scene end-------- ''' It is approximently a hour later, our camera is outside watching the blue door with a glass window at the top and we several figures moving their heads seemingly talking to each other. Then, the door is opened by no other than Stallion with the girls. Stallion: I brought you here to see the, greatest,and awesomest... Cassie: ''*eyes sparkle* Concert? ''Anna: Book signing? Stallion: ''No we are going to see Celebrities and Actors for the movie Zartartistic Watch! ''Anna: *squeals* ZAAAAAARRRTTTT! Cassie: ACTORS! *Squeals* A litle over half a few minutes passed when a red godzilla like alien walked out of the ocean, blazing steam from it's nostrils and has everything from head to toe The Nerd had explained. The Nerd then runs out the building sneezing like crazy. Nerd: NessLien! *sneezes* Somebody go Alien on this thing! Cassie: ''*mutters to herself: Exactly what I am going to do**selects a Alien**slams it* ''Corefreeze: ''*looks at hands* Corefreeze?! Why do you get choosen at the wrong time when I actually do not need you? *facepalm* I wanted to use Lady Arms! ''NessieLien: *roars**swings it's tail right at her uncle and Friend's Direction* Anna: C-Cassie! Corefreeze: *makes a shield around them**propells self up to the Alien* No fair, you are taller than I am! *frowning* I wish you were my size. NessieLien:*swipes at her**get s cold hand**see's a floating Corefreeze inside grinning**releases a fireball on it's hand* Corefreeze: ''*falls*Woaaah! *makes a ice surfboard* Wooohooo ''Nerd: *standing* T-T-T-t--the girl just became a Alien! Anna:*releases a big hologram version of Stallion's old phone at the NessiLien**makes it trip on it's leg*Grins**turns to Cassie's Uncle* Stallion,I kinda broke your old phone while practicing. Stallion: YOU WHAT? NessiLien:*lands on webbed hands**snorts flames from it's nose at their direction* Stallion:''What did you use to throw it off from your direction? ''Nerd: *holds up plastic Loch Ness Monster toys* these and these *holds up soap objects that are dark blue* Stallion: Anna, get that airgun with those..uh..whatever you call them. Anna: Golf balls.*goes to the truck* Corefreeze: ''*hands become icicle and spike like**charges at the creature* Ahhhhh! ''NessiLien:*swings it's tail at her hard enough to collide with the watch* Corefreeze: *hits the rails aligned to the beach**shakes head* *watch is cracked**times out into Cassie* Cassie: NOT AGAIN!*facepalm**watch is not cracked**stands up from the rails * ''NessiLien: *stands back up**turns a different direction*tail swings at her direction* ''Cassie: *defends self by hands* Like a scene form a comic book,the watch is shown to be struck by the dark gray ball spiked by light gray thorns and light blue electricty spirals between the tail and the hand like something electrical had been opened to the sight of water. Clizk cliz click click The tear drop symbol becomes more wider and meets the other side as if confirming something had happened, then the camera goes through the watch to show wires glowing yellow among light blue remains that somewhat resemble a spider web. it stops to the middle. There we see several transparent tubes changing from unactive red to active/capture mode blueish yellow. Eventually the yellowness dyes down. The camera shows the tear drop shape that is showing the sky and the collision. Like a energy core connected to several spider webs and wires, it sends a dark blue pulse through the entire watch. The Camera backtracks it's way to the outside. Click! Cassie: ''Blue again? *confused**shrugs it off* ''Stallion: *shoots the light blue and yellow toy gun with soap boxes* Take that sea monster! NessiLien: *'''Snarls**gets hit repeatedly by the soap**runs at their direction**feet changes into long claw shape**beats wings* All the people came out the restaurant holding camera's and phones because they had sucked up their courage and went out to catch a great reminder of the impossible. The group of three went the other direction at a great time because when it was in air, the NessiLien grabbed a old bricked building off the ground. '''Civilian: *watches the building taken away by the NessiLien* I always hated the old Tax collecter building. Person: Who wants to party for the costless building removal? People: We do! *they all leave except for the four characters* Nerd:*sneezes* Y-y-yyou--AACCHOOO! *Sneezes in napkin*were a sniper before?*asks Stallion* Stallion: Nope, my mom taught me. *gleaming proudly* Cassie: *comes to them* are we going to see the Actors or not? *folds arms* I like to spend my summer without some Aliens barging in,I want to see very cool people. Anna: *eyes are fixed at the watch* The watch is blue. Cassie: ''The Watch IS blue, what about that. ''Anna: It's usually red after you go Ocean Alien. Cassie: ''Ocean Alien Power made it blue.*turns to her Uncle* Please? ''Stallion: ''*sighs in relief* Never thought you ask*turns to the Nerd* Rule Number 1, do not follow us. ---- Scene end------------- --They are in the truck--- ''Cassie: Are we there yet? *watch isn't on her wrist* Stallion: ''Not yet. ''Cassie: ''Is summer done yet? I want something to drink. Is there Water under the seats?why is the sky blue? Why do I feel growing pains again? *eyes flicker yellow**reshape like a Dragon eye* Why am I feeling so talkative? Why am I asking why? Why do Aliens barge in my vacation? Wh-- ''Anna: Your eyes flickered yellow *rubbing her eyes* Cassie: ''My eyes are light BLUE. *eye turn light blue* *litle spikes are growing under her hair*Eye's don't change color.*rubs her neck**skin between fingers are becoming webbish* ''Anna:...Rigggghhhhttt.*not convinced**doesn't see her watch* Stallion: You'll get something to drink after we get to the celebration of Scottland's history. *stops the truck at the parking lot**takes the keys out* Now we are here.*gets out after unbuckling himself* Cassie: ''Yay!*unbuckles herself**gets out**is growing scales* ''Anna: *notices some red scales on Cassie's seat* Odd...*gets out her door* They go into the building without noticing Cassie's skin is slowly turning red and the skin between her finders are turning light green or the rufflenes on shirt that resemble growing wings or hershoulders are become slightly larger. Georkovich: We are here to celebrate the unspecified years of Scottlands rich and folklore history, large around cheery Nessie! *noticies Cassie in the crowd* Nice costume young gal! Cassie: ''*eyes sparkle**then freezes*wait a minute...I am not wearing a costume.*notices her omnidewtrixless wrist* Wha? ''Glop: ''*chatting with a few other people* So I need some help with a story involving two young boys and a Baby sea monster anyhelp? ''Slowman: ''Uh...The Loch Ness monster being blue. ''Avonator: Or the scaley one? Blakat: ''Use the black Sea monster ''Glop: I just need help what version of The Lochness Monster that I should use. Slowman: ''There's a new word in town. ''Glop: What? Blakat: ''Creativity, imagination, and design. ''Glop: ''I just need a Canon Lochnessmonster. ''Slowman: CALL HER NESSIE! *enraged* AND WE CAN'T HELP YOU! Then the Security men come in after many people argue with the man, who encouraged one to literletly kill Nessie when she arrives and Glob is kicked out once. But he comes back in continuing his argument like nothing happend. three times later he is banned for three years from EVER attending unspecified years celebrations. Georkovich: As I was saying, we should not mind an Arrogant British person who is headstrong for Nessie books or fanons, so lets show a clip from our ever starring movie of a Knight and his watchful collie:'' Massie''. *the room becomes pitch black**the screen is on for several minutes with a action and creative scene* Cassie: ''Uncle..I gotta go. *growing a red tail**feels pain* ''Stallion: ''Sure, get yourself a drink of water. *Whispers* Your voice sounds gruffy and horse. ''Cassie: *leaves* Anna': ''I forgot to go at the Restraunt. 'Stallion: 'Then go. '''Anna: *scurries out* ---- Scene Change--- Cassie: *in bathroom**offscreen* Anna: When are you coming out? *impatiant* I gotta go! Cassie: *offscreen* There's another one at the far end. Anna: ''Thanks! *goes off* ''Cassie:*walks out the bathroom through the wall after 6 minutes**Is a big red dragon/dinosaur creature with a black strip going from under it's head to the chest**does not have a Omnidewrix symbol yet* Hm...Locknecassie! Glob:*walking away when he saw Locknicassie* Bloody kell, The Lochnessmonster is Godzilla! *runs away* Anna: ''*comes to the scene after hearing the ground shake* What tha--The NessiLien!*screams**pointing hand at her* ''Locknecassie: No No No *shakes hands* I am not! Anna: EEEK. IT CAN SPEAK! Locknecassie: ANNA. Anna: WHAT? Locknecassie: I LIKE ABBRAVATIONS! *reference to Uhhh...Scary farm house?* Anna stands dumbstruck as Uncle Stallion came. Stallion: What was all the--- Locknecassie: Uh...Food duh. *Referance to The Screw Alien* Stallion: ''Cassie? As a Alien? ''Locknecassie: Ikr. Stallion: ''You better thank your stars because everyone thought it was part of the movie*frowns* Cassiel, put the cieling and walls back. ''Locknecassie: Impossible. Stallion: You are a Alien because of a watch. Now this is possible. Anna: You have been Pwned! Locknecassie: *lifts the ceiling and the wall back into their place**uses heat to melt them into their spots* There. Satisfied?*standing outside* NessiLien: *swoops in and takes the other half of the old dark brown bricked building* Stallion: Pure coricidence. Locknecassie: '' Not to me!*picks them up* ''Stallion: ''If we go anywhere, GET.MY TRUCK. ---- Scene end-------------- ''Locknecassie:*lands the truck at the rocky path**beats her wings slowly and feet drop to the ground* Flying is really hard work. Stallion: Flying an Air plane is easy like driving a truck. Anna: So you did go to Seria Stallion: Not really. Locknecassie: ''*puts them on the floor* Owch, growing pains! *light blue static goes around her as the watch's symbol appears on her chest**chest becomes black**middle light red area becomes white**lower part becomes black* ''Anna: ''My eyes are blinded by the epicness! ''Locknecassie: ''Yeah right, lets go get the partiers. ---- Scene end--- .....15 Minutes later.... ''NessiLien: ''*Is about to eat the entire half of the building with people in it**gets smacked at the face**growls* ''Anna: Eat somebody else for dinner dirt Alien! Locknecassie: ''*uses fireball on it**catches the building before it's fallen* ''Georkovich: Our Nessie has came to save us! People: ''Yay! ''Anna: ''Wait till they learn you are not Nessie. *laughs* ''NessiLein: *unhooks it's thorned ball**tries hitting Locknecassie with it* Locknecassie: *dodges* Aha ha!*makes a water tornado using it's wings* Now this is how you make a good one! Nerd: *pops head out the window* I KNEW YOU ARE A ALIEN FROM THE PLANET GALATICGONE! AHHH-CHOOO!*sneezes* Locknecassie: ''*uses water breath**squirts water on him* ''Nerd: MY HAIR! *runs from the window* Locknecassie: *uses icebreath on the enemy* Very funny.*Laughs**takes a step to the left* NessiLien: *''throws a punch* ''Locknecassie: ''*catches it* I am stronger. ''NessiLien: RAAAARRRRR(Translation: no, I am!) Locknecassie: *narrows eyes at it* yo sure? *grins widely* uses one hand to flip it over* See. I win. You lose.*uses ice breath on the entire bodybefore it can move* *makes tree's fall over it* Stallion: ''Go take the building back to it's proper place. ''Locknecassie: ''Yup man. *takes the other building**flys off*accidently drops the other building behind it's old foundation**puts the celebration building back* ''Beep Beep Beeeep bep bep bep Locknecassie: Oh crap. *looks around* Oh a tailor building! *starts going to it* Nah. Too obvious...*See's the ocean* Perfect! *goes into it* People: ''Look! It's Nessie! *point at the morphed Seamonster* ''Georkovich: *comes out* Our hero! *turns to the crowd* this day will be known as The Nessie Day! The day of recogzizing how it's ecosystem keeps us here and alive. We lots of tuna,salmon, and pherhaps a few sharks to keep the population down at the far end. Who wants to get dirty? *The monster times out into Cassie* People: We do! *Follow Vich* Stallion: *''Parks the truck by the beach* Cassie! ''Cassie: *comes running into the truck* *is cold* BBBBRRRRR! It's unbelievly cold! Stallion: *turns the heater on* Anna: *gives her a blanket* That'll help you. Cassie: *looks out the window as they leave* I wish they would learn Nessie doesn't exist. Lochnessmonster: *is partially in the water**Cassie see's it and immieatedly takes a picture**The Lochness Monster's head is directed her direction**then it dives back into the water* Coooool! ---Scene change--- Tailiz: ''Where.IS.the.girl? *holding up The Alien Hunter* ''The Alien Hunter: ''What girl? ''Tailiz: ''*slams her on the wall* The human! *Upgrade arms slowly start wrapping around her wrists* Tell me Or else you will join my engineers! ''The Alien Hunter: *spats at him* Like Rodney? *growls* I would think not. Tailiz: ''You pushed your buttons Kint destuctor. *lets arms wrappers become larger,bigger,wider**makes a caccon like container to her shoulders* Now, lets see how you would do as a test subject. *snaps his free fingers* ''Minions 102: Yes Master? Tailiz: ''Take her to the chambers until she tells where The Child is at. ''The Alien Hunter: *Eyes widen* No. Minions:*drags the container away* The Alien Hunter: I WILL NEVER TELL! ''Tailiz: ''Eventualy, you will tell.*turns away into the shadows with a daunting evil smirk as the epic 'NEVER' echoes down the hallway* Aliens used *Locknecassie (Debut,transformation) Corefreeze (Selected Alien was LadyArms] Major Events -Cassie became Locknecassie -The Gang went to Europe, to Scottland. Trivia -Instead of Cassie's name at the front, it is at the end of the Aliens name unlike Benwolf. -Nessie is the nickname of the Loch Ness Monster. -LockneCassie does not have the 'ch' before 'ne' -NessiLien is a combined word from Nessie and Alien. -It's 2 times after Corefreeze has been used that a new alien has been collected in the DNA Codon Stream. -This has more Trivia than any episode so far. -Cassie said "Ocean Alien Power' with the 'P' captilized, power is usually spelled Uppercase. This might mean something later on. -Cassie transforms into a Alien much quicker than Benwolf. -Glop and a few other characters paraody a situation from Planet Chaturn. See Also Regular Podium Review/LockneCassie Category:Episodes